Paper Planes
by technicolorxx
Summary: After Loki falls from Asguard, he lands on Earth and into the sights of a young, fiery, and alone Arizonian girl named Aria Verselis. Only time will tell if he decides to keep her around as a toy in his plan for world domination, or if she will defy the odds and give him something he longs to have - someone he can trust. Loki/OC {not a redemption story.}


**This is simply a "feeler chapter" if you will. I have been dying to write a new Loki fic, so here it is. I have no idea where I am going with the plot. I have hundreds of options floating around in my head. hopefully someone out there will enjoy it. Review if you liked it and would like me to continue on. It will eventually be a wonderful adventure/romance story. Not just mooshy-gushy girly Loki love, but a serious relationship with a broken god. Plus plenty of sassy and menacing banter and retorts from Loki. Lots of psychological back story and understanding to come.**

**Starts at the end of the first Thor movie. If all goes well I plan to have 2-3 stories with these two.**

* * *

A loud and violent thunderstorm rolled into the barren lands of Arizona. It approached suddenly and without warning. The winds shook the dying trees, the unforgiving rain pouring from the sky and soaking the dry and hardened ground. The dirt could no longer hold the copious amounts of rainwater, causing there no less than a foot of water covering the ground. Aria Verselis was mounted on her trusty gelding, Jack.

They had gone out for a relaxing evening ride before getting caught up in the sudden storm. Both were drenched to the bone, Aria's hair stuck to her face and bare shoulders. Jack nervously waded through the deep water, determined to get them both home safely. Aria could not see in front of her through the thick rain, the wind whipping it into both of their faces stinging them as they trudged their way to shelter.

Aria, after what seemed like hours out in the storm, spotted a rock protruding out of a large cliff. It was just enough to get them out of the wind and rain until the storm died down. She hurried Jack under the shelter and quickly dismounted him. She let out a large sigh and began unsaddling the dripping wet and exhausted horse. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, grateful she had such a willing and gentle soul to help her. Had she decided to take any of the other horses, she would be stuck in the middle of the desert, the horse running home without her.

A loud clap of thunder startled the two of them. Aria jumped and opened her eyes to see a bright blue light fill the sky. She rushed to the edge of the shelter just in time to see what seemed to be a beam of light coming from the black clouds. It slammed into the ground with a deafening boom, sending water and mud careening into the air.

Her eyes quickly adjusted as the bright light faded away to reveal what looked to be a person. Her breath hitched in her throat. There was no way someone could have survived that. They were dead, without a doubt. She took a deep breath before sprinting towards them. _I should not be doing this. They are dead… I am going to have to live my life knowing I just witnessed someone being killed by a thunderstorm. I could just turn around now…_ Her mind tried to tell her not to be curious, to go back and pretend like she hadn't seen anything. But that was not in her nature.

"Hello?" She called out to the unmoving outline of a person. "Are you dead? We are in the middle of nowhere; there is no way I can help you if you aren't. Did you just fall from the sky?" she rambled on. She stopped next to the body, nervously looking at them. He had a pale skin color, his black hair slicked back, and his eyes were sunken and dark. She reached down; her hand shaking wildly to check for a pulse though she was certain he was dead.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, he gasped for air clutching his side. She screamed and jolted backwards, throwing her hand over her heart, "Jesus Christ," she breathed. Her mouth hung open as she studied him, doubled over clutching his side "You probably broke every bone in your body. How are you even alive? Do you need a doctor? The nearest doctor is hours from he—" He cut her off sharply. "Quiet. Must you ramble?" He growled before standing up shakily. "This is Midguard, correct" his fluent British accent ringing through the now hushed rolls of thunder. Her mouth still hung, dumfounded. She studied him. He wore a strange gold and green outfit, something from ancient times. Not anything someone out in the middle of the Arizona desert would be wearing.

She shook her head "Wha-?" She tried to finish her sentence, but failed. The strange man snarled and took a step towards her "Earth! This is Earth, no?" She coiled back and nodded wildly "Y-yes. This is Earth? Where else would you be?" He raised his brow before turning around and sauntering off. She stared at him, puzzled by his strange behavior. "Wait!" she called after him before trotting off "Where are you going? You just fell from the sky in the middle of nowhere and you are just going to walk off? Do you need a doctor?" He turned around twisted his face into a scowl. "I do not need your healers, Midguardian." She cleared her throat, still unsure if any of this was really happening. Maybe Jack kicked her in the head and she was lying unconscious somewhere in the middle of the desert.

"Look, I'm not going to let you just wander off. The storm is starting to die off a little and my house is not too far from here. Let me at least get you back and make sure you are alright before you go getting lost in the middle of the desert." She reluctantly offered to him. He seemed decent, plus he had just fallen from god knows where, so he probably was in no condition to kill her, right? He sighed and nodded "I shall accept your hospitality". She offered a slight smile before turning to walk back her now sleeping horse under the rock. "What's your name?" She asked awkwardly as they reached the shelter.

_I do not dare risking Heimdall seeing through this ward _he thought to himself before answering her "Not important. I had come to think you Midguardians had machines you drove" he said, gesturing to the sleeping animal. Aria snorted "What?" she asked confused "You are strange". She patted the gelding's neck "This is Jack. We were out for a ride before we got stuck in this storm."

She returned her gaze to him "If I tell you my name, you tell me yours. That's how this works. Otherwise I call 9-1-1 and have an ambulance come get you" she offered with a grin. He let out a sigh. "You are a sharp one, I will give you that. Fine" he offered his hand. "Aria Verselis" she spoke, shaking his hand. "And you are…?"

"Loki…"


End file.
